What Time Is It?
What Time Is It? is the first song and music video from High School Musical 2. It is also the first song heard on the movie soundtrack. The song is about how everyone is going to enjoy their summer break. Choreography The song starts off with people saying "Summer!" over and over. Then the bell rang for school to be let out. The whole entire student body then sang about how much fun summer vacation will be, with solos from Troy, Gabriella, Sharpay, and Ryan. Throughout the video, there are clips showing Sharpay and Ryan's country club activity, where everyone is having a good time. Lyrics Chorus Chad: What time is it? Group: Summertime! It's our vacation Chad: What time is it? Group: Party Time! That's right, say it loud! Chad: What time is it? Group: Time of our lives, anticipation! Chad: What time is it? Group: Summertime! School's out! Scream and shout! Verse 1 Troy: Finally summer's here Good to be chillin' out I'm off the clock, the pressure's out Now my girl's what it's all about! Gabriella: Ready for some sunshine, For my heart to take a chance! I'm here to stay not movin' away Ready for a summer romance! Both: Everybody ready, goin' crazy Yeah we're out C'mon and let me hear you say it now Right now Chorus Chad: What time is it? Group: Summertime! It's our vacation Chad: What time is it? Group: Party Time! That's right, say it loud! Chad: What time is it? Group: Time of our lives, anticipation! Chad: What time is it? Group: Summertime! School's out! Scream and shout! Verse 2 Sharpay: Good-bye to rules, no summer school I'm free to shop till I drop Ryan: It's and education vacation Both: And the party never has to stop Sharpay: We've got things to do, we'll see you soon Ryan: And we're really gonna miss you all Sharpay: Good-bye to you and you Ryan: And you and you Both: Bye-bye until next fall Everybody ready goin' crazy Yeah we're out C'mon and let me hear you say it now right now Chad: What time is it? Group: Summertime! It's our vacation Chad: What time is it? Group: Party Time! That's right, say it loud! Chad: What time is it? Group: Time of our lives, anticipation! Chad: What time is it? Group: Summertime! School's out! Scream and shout! Troy and Gabriella: No more waking up at 6:00am Cause now our time is all our own Sharpay and Ryan: Enough already, we're waiting C'mon let's go!!! All: GO OUTTA CONTROL!!! Dance break Alright Everybody Yeah C'mon School pride let's show it We're Champions we know it Wildcats, all the best Red, white and gold When it's time to win, we do it We're number one, we proved it So let's live it up . . . party down . . . That's what this summer's all about Our chorus Everybody: What time is it? Gabriella: Summertime is finally here Everybody: Let's celebrate! Troy and Gabriella: Wanna hear you loud and clear now Everybody: School's out Chad and Taylor: We can sleep as late as we want to Everybody: It's our time Sharpay and Ryan: We can do whatever we wanna do Chad: What time is it? Group: It's summertime We're lovin' it C'mon and say it again now Chad: What time is it? Group: It's party time let's go and have the time of our lives Behind the Scenes *The music video was shown on Disney Channel on June 9, 2007. *The roller coaster featured in the music video was inspired from a massage line. *The music video took 3 days to film with over 200 extras. Trivia *All the songs of High School Musical 2 were remixed. *In Christmas day at Disneyland, many actors of High School Musical 2 appeared and sang the song What Time Is It? (Christmas Time). Appearances *High School Musical 2 External Links *"What Time Is It?" Music Video on Disney XD Category:Songs Category:High School Musical 2 songs Category:Songs Performed By Troy And/Or Gabriella Category:Songs by Gabriella Montez & Troy Bolton Category:Songs Sung by Sharpay Category:Songs Sung By Sharpay (And Ryan) Category:Songs Performed By Chad Category:High School Musical Category:High School Musical 2 Category:Songs Sung by Ryan Category:Songs sung by Troy Bolton Category:Songs sung by Gabriella Montez